Big Red Baking Machine
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Mark wakes up to find his brother's strange hobby. Rated M for language


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Mark's nose woke him up. Something smelled good. Really really good. Someone was cooking. He rolled over and looked at his clock. It read 11:36. He had to be at the arena for Smackdown later on.

"What the hell?"he said softly rubbing his eyes.

He got up drowsily and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and and blinked. Standing in his kitchen was his baby brother Glenn. Each time they stayed in a city where one had a place, they stayed together. In exchange, the guest gave the host the money that would be used for the hotel room. They were in Austin, TX, so they stayed at Mark's place.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Glenn jumped and turned around. Mark crossed his arms over his chest and glared. Despite being the larger of the two, Glenn was the sweet one. Mark and Paul were the only two that knew that however.

"Uh...Nothing."

"Right. It seems to me that you're baking. Why?"

"Um. I'm sleeping baking."

Mark held back a laugh at the stupidity behind that answer.

"Try again Glenn. You're not PMS-ing, are you?"

"NO!"Glenn yelled. He then sighed and hung his head."I couldn't sleep. Mom taught me how to cook when we were kids. It relaxes me. Paul used it as therapy before I came to the WWE."

That was it. Mark started laughing and clutching his stomach. The thought of the Big Red Monster, Kane, cooking was to funny. A picture of him in his old mask and an apron with his hair tied back made him laugh even harder.

"Just for that, you don't get any of my cookies,"said Glenn sitting down at the island with a plate full of cookies in front of him.

Mark stopped laughing and looked up. They were chocolate chip. His favorite. They looked as good as they smelled too.

"You cook using my stuff. I deserve some of them."

Glenn grinned smugly and took a bite of one of the cookies. He'd always had a sweet tooth. Candy, cookies, cake. If it was sweet, he ate it."Wrong. I bought the mix, and the money for my stay covers more than what I used."

Damn. He had a point. That didn't work, and force would work either. That, and it would wreck his kitchen. Mark walked over and spread his arm onto the island top. He glared down at Glenn who kept on smiling.

"If you ask me nicely, I'll give you one."

Mark resisted the urge to chokeslam his brother."Can I have a cookie?"

'"I don't know. Can you? I know mom taught you better than that."

His teeth were grinding together."May I have a cookie?"

"Hmm. What's the magic word?"

Mark's hands clenched, and Glenn could almost see steam coming from his ears."May I _please _have a cookie?"

"No."

Mark snapped and reached to strangle his brother. Glenn jumped back laughing and ran with the plate in his hands.

"COME BACK HERE YOU ANNOYING LITTLE COCKSUCKER!" Mark yelled chasing him.

Glenn ran all the way to the guest room and locked the door. He placed the plate one the dresser and blocked the door with the it. Mark banged on the door, but it wouldn't open.

"YOU BASTARD! OPEN UP AND GIVE ME ONE, OR I'll TELL EVERYONE AT WORK THAT YOU COOK, BETTY CROCKER!"

Glenn's eyes widened, and he hastily moved the dresser and unlocked the door. He stared at his older brother with fear in his mismatched eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

Mark crossed his arms again and grinned."Try me."

"Fine." He grabbed 5 of them and held them out. Mark took them and ate one with a smile.

"These are actually good."

"Thanks. I sneak them to the Divas sometime for a few bucks. You wouldn't believe how many they can eat, especially when it's that time of the month. I owe Stephanie and Trish batches now."

Mark blinked."How long has this been going on?"

"Since I got my voice back. Terri tried them once and spread it around."

His brother had been baking for over 10 years behind his back? Well, nothing else about them was normal."And none of the guys knows about this?"

"Only guys I'm friends with. You, Rob, and Greg are the only ones."

"Huh. I'm headed back to bed. We gotta long night tomorrow."

"Night bro."

Glenn went back into his room and got back in bed.

"_Should I have told him I put Midol in the ones I gave him?"_Glenn thought to himself._"Naah. He'll be fine."_

_**FIN**_


End file.
